Talk:Fan-Ball and Danball Universe Planets/@comment-3126873-20140707223227
The nZarro Universe Theory- When progressively moving through mirrored universes (Main-verse / Bizarro, Doublizarro / Triplizarro, etc), canon or otherwise, the changes that each character goes through becomes progressively less logical and "normal". For instance, the character of Samuel goes through the following chain of change through the different universes: Samuel (Main-verse), Gregor (Bizarro), Lissa (Doublizarro), Manuel (Triplizarro), Anastasia (Quadruplizarro), Ella (Quintuplizarro), Kyl(i)e (Sextuplizarro), Spiders Georg (Sexyzarro), Hummus (Sanzarro), Samta Claus (Czarro), Sanule (brozarro,,,) The mirror chain of change begins relatively simple and becomes increasingly complex and nonsensical until it reaches the final mirror universe, the brozarro,,, universe. *The Main-verse features the characters in their original state. *The Bizarro universe alters some aspects of species as a whole and flips the personalities, statistics, and appearances of a set generation of characters to their polar opposites, leaving characters from prior generations and later ones to be altered accordingly to this change. *The Doublizzaro universe takes place in a post-apocalyptic, dystopian setting where the characters from the Main-verse and Bizarro universes are compared, flipped of their gender, and fitted with statistics rather unlike either of the previous universes, retaining an appearance that vaguely resembles their Main-verse form. Running gags found within names, species, locations, or anywhere else are driven up to eleven at this point. *The rather unremarkable Triplizarro universe focuses on the Main-verse counterpart and "redesigns" the character in the most mundane and unimaginative way possible, with all species, locations, and every other aspect being as close to everyday business life as possible. *The Quadruplizarro universe sets the Bizarro counterpart in a gender-switched universe where everything is written by a fanfiction writer and running gags lose their meaning and become forced jokes. *The Quintuplizarro universe complements the Main-verse by acting similarly to Quadruplizarro, though with less obvious fanfiction-ness and more bad puns, ludicrous theories, and surreal happenings. In the above instance, Ella gains her name from "Salmonella", or "Sam and Ella". She is given disease-based abilities. *The Sextuplizarro universe features the polar opposites of all of the previous universes combined, resulting in multigender abominations of conflicted personalities and constantly-flopping and collapsing realities. *The Sexyzarro universe is so completely inane that the universe loses track of numbers (as it is not called "Septuplizarro") and becomes a complete rewrite. The entire universe becomes a blank slate illustrated crudely with meme-based characters who only resemble their Bizarro originators in name. This universe follows no pattern of logic whatsoever and goes by the theory that numbers do not exist, leaving much of the universe to be blank sans the characters who serve no purpose but to sit there and make bad jokes and non-sequitur humor to each other, which is based off of previous gags in other universes and not based off of wholesome humor in the slightest. *The Sanzarro universe takes place through photograph sets only, in which all of the "characters" are various foods, drinks, and condiments in separate sets of photographic exhibitions. In the above instance, Hummus is featured in 17 photographs. *The Czarro universe is a theoretical re-boot of the pre-Sexyzarro era in which all of the characters are reimagined into characters almost entirely unrelated to their Main-verse likenesses in function and ideal. However, since numbers do not exist, these characters only exist in theory and in mind, as the universe itself consists only of solid acrylic paint on canvas wedges as a form of post-modern art. *The brozarro,,, universe is the final mirrored universe, taking place an infinite number of iterations past the Czarro universe. All of the characters from the Bizarro universe are perfectly copied and mirrored, with numbers and theories all being reset to their legitimate states. The only difference is that all of the characters are SBaHJ-ified, except for 8^y's counterpart, who is the only "normal" character in the universe. NONE OF THIS IS CANON THIS WAS ALL FOR FUN THANK YOU BYE